Wasp
Mother: Brother: |pup = Honeybee's Pup |adult = Wasp |past = Pup |current = Packmate |status = Alive }}Wasp is a tan male wolf with white belly, chest, and face, and light brown eyes. Personality Wasp is logical, cool-headed, and even-tempered, which is the exact opposite of what his name would imply. He has good intentions and likes to give wolves the benefit of the doubt, even unpleasant ones like Shade, and is all around a valuable Packmate and a good friend. Backstory and Facts * He was raised in a peaceful Family Pack with his brother and parents. * Wasp wasn't sure what he wanted to do, so he left his small Pack and eventually settled in the Briar-Forest Pack * He is fairly well-respected and nice, and no wolf understands why he chooses to be around Shade, and neither does he. * Many wolves see him as an enabler of Shade's actions. However, he doesn't want to be yet another wolf who is constantly reminding her of her flaws, and feels like she needs someone to be her friend rather than her enemy. Quotes :"I think he went for a hunt. Um, gotta go!" The young male seemed in an awful hurry to greet Shade by the camp entrance, though the dark she-wolf only seemed to be tolerating his presence. ― Wasp going to hunt with Shade :Oh, I am /so/ charming." Shade said. "Ask Beetle-barf. I come up with the best nicknames. You can be Not-So-Skittish." Her eyes gleamed. "I'm glad you aren't running off and whining to Sensible, though. She doesn't agree with my... socialization skills." :"Socialization?" Wasp laughed. "More like making wolves uncomfortable just to amuse yourself." :"I like think I'm helping our new friend get over his fears." Shade said cheekily. "Not-So-Skittish seems to be doing great with his first lesson." ― Shade tormenting Skittish :"We should go." Wasp whispered to Shade. She seemed unable to tear her eyes away from Quill's limp body. "We can hunt. When we come back, everything will be settled." :Shade blinked. "That's... whatever. Okay, fine. Whatever." She turned away, looking much more troubled than Wasp might've expected. ― Shade after Quill is attacked :Wasp lead Shade out of camp. "Creek and Sensible are doing everything they can." When she didn't respond, he kept going. "It's gonna be fine. But there's nothing we can do. The best thing we can do right now is stay out of the way and get on with our business." :"That's your business, isn't it?" Shade snapped. "To make nothing your business. That's what I hate about this Pack. Just a bunch of self-acclaimed martyrs and wolves who are fine to 'sit back and watch.' But none of that helped Quill, did it?" '' :"There is nothing more we can do. His fate in in his own paws, and the Great Wolf's." Creek told her. "If he isn't strong enough to make it, no medicine will help."'' :"And I'm sure the place you came from was /much/ better." Wasp retorted. "Since you seem to have such a high and mighty idea about how every wolf should act." :Shade's face hardened. "You know /nothing/ about where I came from." She spat. "So keep your jaws shut before someone does it for you." ― Shade after Quill is attacked :"Can you believe this?" Shade was half-whispering, half-hissing into Wasp's ear. "The Great Wolf wasting her time with someone like Ember? He's such a know-it-all." She glanced around camp, as if looking for someone else to complain about. "And look at Willow's stupid face. She thinks she's so pretty! She raised a rat, don't you think? Doesn't Fern look like a rat?" :"I think... you should lower your voice before the rat bites!" Wasp said, blinking nervously at Fern, who seemed to have heard her name. "Why do you hate Willow so much? She's said, like, two words to you." ― Wasp listening to Shade complain :"I'm hungry!" Shade was complaining. "Wasp! Get over here. We're going hunting!" :Wasp dragged his paws, stumbling out of the den. Shade narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you so tired?" :"It's barely after dawn." He murmured sleepily. :"You're usually awake at this time." She grunted. "I don't care, as long as you catch some prey. Weirdo." ''― Wasp goes hunting with Shade :"''My parents were called Honeybee and Hornet. Honey changed her name after meeting my father, because they liked themes. My brother was named Bumblebee." Wasp noticed Shade smirk. "We were close, and had enough prey, but I always felt antsy staying with my Family Pack. Bumble was content, and met a she-wolf that was accepted into our Pack by the team we were a season-cycle old. Everyone seemed like they had found their place, but I just didn't. So I left." ― Wasp talking about his family Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates